


When You Say Nothing At All

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (February 2019) [11]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love, POV Eliot Spencer, Parker Being Parker (Leverage), Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'When You Say Nothing At All' by Ronan Keating.





	When You Say Nothing At All

She didn’t talk much. He supposed they had that in common.

In the beginning, she would just sit back and watch, listen, take it all in, never sharing anything.

Later, the craziest comments and non-sequiturs would spill out of her mouth and he wondered aloud if she was crazy, but she didn’t care.

Now, he was the one saying nothing, just watching her as her expression said it all.

Never was she so easy to read as when she looked at him just exactly like that, then Eliot knew, without Parker ever saying a single word, that they were forever.


End file.
